忆红莲
by Leila Zen
Summary: Ying sangat berterima kasih pada Fang yang telah memberikan kenangan-kenangan indah untuknya. Meskipun disisi lain ia menyalahkan dirinya karena telah mencintai Fang. /"Kenapa kau mengubah lirik lagunya?"/ Kau berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu/ 'Hai zai shui xie pan, hua lou chu.'/ FangYing, based from VOCALOID Chinese song, GAJE AND TYPO EVERYWHERE! DLDR! RnR Please. :3


**忆红莲** **[Yì Hónglián] (Kenangan bunga Teratai Merah)**

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Boboiboy punya animonsta, dan saya hanya bisa gigit jari XD/disepak. Ceritanya pun bukan punya author. Melainkan punya pencipta lagu Vocaloid China yang berjudul 'Reminiscence of the Red Lotus', yaitu TOZZ.

 **Pairing** : FangYing

 **WARNING** : Gaje, typo, pelagiat lagu orang, mungkin OOC, cerita ngelantur, author ngetiknya ngelindur.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **I've warn you so enjooy~**

 **Latar Cerita:** Di Negeri China jaman dulu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terduduk berdua di sebuah paviliun di tepi danau, Ying bersandar di bahu kekasihnya Fang. Sambil memandangi bulan yang tergantung di langit malam yang penuh dengan taburan bintang. Bersinar terang menerangi seluruh pelosok danau termasuk sekumpulan bunga teratai yang bermekaran di tengah danau. Tak semua bungai itu mekar karena mungkin sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin.

Dekapan Fang semakin erat begitu mendapati tubuh Ying menggigil karena angin dingin. Lelaki dan gadis ini memang sudah saling menyatakan perasaannya masing-masing. Perasaan dimana mereka ingin saling memiliki. Perasaan dimana mereka ingin saling melengkapi. Disaat menikmati kehangatan pelukan kekasihnya, bayangan masa lalu pun terlewat di pikiran Ying. Masa dimana Ying bertemu dengan Fang untuk pertama kali.

Ying adalah gadis jelemaan dari bunga teratai yang ada di danau ini. Ia selalu bertemu dengan Fang setiap malam tepat di tempat ini. Di tepi danau dimana sebuah paviliun kecil derdiri. Fang selalu datang kemari untuk bernyanyi sambil memainkan Guzheng, melukis keindahan tempat ini, atau menjadikan tempat ini sebagai pusat inspirasi untuk menciptakan sebuah lagu. Benar, Fang adalah seorang seniman muda yang bekerja di salah satu tempat pertunjukan musik.

Tapi Ying dulu tidak berani bertatap muka dengan lelaki bernuansa nila ini. Entah kenapa, ia selalu berdebar-debar setiap Fang melihat kearahnya. Benar, Ying jatuh cinta pada Fang saat itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga ingin berada di samping pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Dia bukan hanya malu, namun ia juga ragu sekarang. Tentu saja akan ada hal yang tidak diinginkan jika seorang jelemaan teratai mencintai manusia. Tapi Ying tidak peduli akan hal itu. Ia begitu terbuai dengan cinta yang berkobar di dalam hatinya.

Pada akhirnya, Ying mulai dekat dengan Fang saat mereka saling memperkenalkan diri. Fang sudah tahu bahwa Ying bukan manusia. Pemuda itu tahu karena mengaku pernah melihat Ying bisa berlari di atas air saat Fang menoleh kearahnya. Fang mengenalkan Ying pada setiap karya seni yang ia ciptakan. Mulai dari lukisannya, sampai ke lagu ciptaannya. Dan lirik dari lagu ini diambil dari kisah saat ia bertemu dengan Ying.

Ying mencoba menyanyikan lagu itu dengan iringan guzheng dari Fang, dan hasilnya menakjubkan. Lagu buatan Fang jadi sangat enak didengar kalau dinyanyikan oleh suara lembut Ying. Sejak saat itu, Fang menyuruh Ying untuk tinggal dirumahnya, dan ikut bekerja di pertunjukan musik sebagai penyanyi. Ying menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati karena dengan begitu, ia akan selalu bersama dengan Fang.

Lama-kelamaan, masing-masing sudah tidak tahan untuk memendam perasaan mereka satu sama lain. Dan hubungan istimewa diantara mereka pun terjalin begitu Fang menyampaikan perasaannya pada Ying.

Ah, sungguh kenangan yang indah. Saat ia bernyanyi bersama dengan Fang, dan masih banyak lagi kenangan-kenangan yang berhasil membuat senyuman mengembang di wajah Ying saat mengenangnya.

"Fang.." Ying memanggil kekasihnya.

"Ya..?"

"Ayo kita latihan untuk pertunjukkan musik besok."

"Ayo. Tapi.. Aku ingin meminta sesuatu dulu.."

"Apa itu?.."

Tak perlu dijelaskan dengan jawaban, Ying sudah paham apa yang diinginkannya saat Fang membelai lembut wajah Ying dengan tangannya. Ying segera memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu membiarkan Fang menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibirnya sendiri sebelum akhirnya berlatih untuk pertunjukkan besok.

Fang mulai memetik senar guzhengnya, dan Ying mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

Di balik semua kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, ada juga rasa sedih yang amat dalam. Pasalnya Ying sudah tahu kalau dirinya tak bisa hidup dengan Fang lebih lama lagi. Senyuman yang biasa menghiasi wajahnya, kini telah lenyap.

.

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian merah muda yang indah dan riasan rambutnya yang dibuat sedemikian rupa membuat Ying semakin terlihat cantik. Parasnya membuat siapa pun yang memandangnya terpesona. Harum semerbak khas bunga teratai masih mengharumi tubuhnya. Ying sudah siap tampil di pertunjukkan ini, dan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan Fang yang sudah Ia hafalkan selama ini. Dan Fang juga akan tampil bersama pemain musik yang lain sebagai pemain guzheng.

Tirai merah telah di bukakan diiringi tepukan tangan dari semua penonton yang hadir melihat pertunjukan ini. Lantunan bell telah dimainkan sebagai intro lagu, yang kemudian diikuti dengan lantunan guzheng dari Fang. Ying menarik nafasnya, mulai menyanyikan lagunya.

.

 **回顧** **皎月** **晦明燈花** **處**

Huígù jiǎo yuè huìmíng dēnghuā chù

Melihat kebelakang, dimana teratai bermekaran di bawah sinar bulan

 **擡眉** **初 紅蓮 風袖袅** **娜爲誰舞**

Tái méi chū hónglián fēng xiù niǎonà wèi shéi wǔ

Lihatlah, seorang jelemaan teratai merah, untuk siapa lengan baju itu dibentangkan?

 **回顧** **蓦然** **步轉青石** **路**

Huígù mòrán bù zhuǎn qīngshí lù

Melihat kebelakang, tiba-tiba ia pergi meninggalkan jejak biru

 **還在水榭** **畔** **畫樓處**

Hái zài shuǐxiè pàn huà lóu chù

Di tepi danau sana, dimana paviliun yang indah itu berada

 **回顧** **筆染** **朱砂輕蓮** **步**

Huígù bǐ rǎn zhūshā qīng lián bù

Melihat kebelakang, bunga teratai merah terlukis dengan indah

 **經年** **依稀** **壹曲然爲** **君舞**

Jīng nián yīxī yī qū rán wèi jūn wǔ

Hari-hari telah berlalu, samar-samar ku teringat melodi itu, dimana aku menari untukmu

 **回顧** **來年** **再恨相思** **誤**

Huígù lái nián zài hèn xiāngsī wù

Melihat kebelakang, aku menyalahkan diriku yang dibuat sakit oleh cinta

 **還在水榭** **畔** **畫樓處**

Hái zài shuǐxiè pàn huà lóu chù

Di tepi danau sana, di mana paviliun yang indah itu berada

 **是妳衣白** **衫如初** **我** **紅裳如故**

Shì nǐ yī bái shān rúchū wǒ hóng shang rúgù

Kau yang berpakaian putih, dan aku yang berpakaian merah

 **是我嘗相** **思味苦** **我** **爲妳起舞**

Shì wǒ cháng xiāngsī wèi kǔ wǒ wèi nǐ qǐwǔ

Akulah yang merasakan pahitnya kerinduan, dan menari untukmu

 **是我貪戀** **卻踟蹰** **妳** **原地癡伫**

Shì wǒ tānliàn què chíchú nǐ yuán dì chī zhù

Akulah yang jatuh cinta namun ragu, kau masih berdiri disana

 **還在水榭** **畔** **畫樓處**

Hái zài shuǐxiè pàn huà lóu chù

Di tepi danau sana, dimana paviliun yang indah itu berada

.

Musik pertengahan lagu pun di mainkan, disitulah Ying merasa dadanya mulai sesak. Begitu sulit untuk menghirup udara. Pasalnya lirik lagu tadi menceritakan saat-saat dimana ia bertemu Fang untuk pertama kali. Yang membuat air matanya serasa sulit untuk di bendung adalah karena tak lama lagi, Ying akan berpisah dengan Fang. Ying ingin menyampaikan soal perpisahan ini, namun aku tak bisa. Ia tak ingin membuat Fang menjadi sedih. Karena itu sang bunga teratai akan menyampaikannya dengan mengubah lirik lagu berikutnya. Yang harusnya kembali dinyanyikan dari baris kelima lagu ini.

.

 **如初** **倚君** **共憶當年** **舞**

Rúchū yǐ jūn gòng yì dāngnián wǔ

Seperti sebelumnya, aku bersandar padamu dan mengenang hari itu

 **紅蓮** **清淚** **兩行欲吐** **半點卻無**

Hónglián qīng lèi liǎng háng yù tǔ bàndiǎn què wú

Sang teratai merah meninggalkan air mata, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tak ada yang terucap

 **如初** **是妳** **杳然若绯** **霧**

Rúchū shì nǐ yǎorán ruò fēi wù

Seperti sebelumnya, kau begitu lembut seperti lembayung di kejauhan

 **還在水榭** **畔** **畫樓處**

Hái zài shuǐxiè pàn huà lóu chù

Di tepi danau sana, dimana paviliun yang indah itu berada

 **是誰白衫** **如初** **誰紅** **裳如故**

Shì shéi bái shān rúchū shéi hóng shang rúgù

Siapa yang berpakaian putih? Dan siapa yang berpakaian merah?

 **誰人撫琴** **紅蓮賦** **又** **見誰壹舞**

Shéi rén fǔqín hónglián fù yòu jiàn shuí yī wǔ

Siapa orang yang mengiringi sang teratai menari dengan lantunan kecapinya?

 **誰人貪戀** **卻踟蹰** **半** **池优榮枯**

Shéi rén tānliàn què chíchú bàn chí yōuróng kū

Siapa yang jatuh cinta namun ragu? Danau itu kini telah membeku

 **還在水榭** **畔** **畫樓處**

Hái zài shuǐxiè pàn huà lóu chù

Di tepi danau sana, dimana paviliun yang indah itu berada

 **依然水榭** **畔** **畫樓處**

Yīrán shuǐxiè pàn huà lóu chù

Tetaplah di tepi danau sana, dimana paviliun yang indah itu berada

.

Tempat ini pun dipenuhi dengan ramainya tepukan tangan dari semua penonton pertunjukkan setelah lagu itu berakhir. Lagu yang begitu menyentuh dinyanyikan oleh suara bening dan lembut milik Ying berhasil membuat sebagian penonton mengeringkan pelupuk mata mereka dengan sapu tangan. Ying membungkukan badannya sebelum akhirnya tirai merah menutupi panggung. Ia pun kembali ke ruang gantinya tanpa mempedulikan Fang yang melempar tatapan sedih kearahnya. Sang pemuda nila itu berusaha memahami makna tersirat Ying mengubah lirik lagu ciptaannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ying.." Fang menarik tangan Ying begitu keluar dari tempat pertunjukkan.

Ying menoleh, terlihat kedua iris coklat terangnya itu berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau mengubah lirik lagunya?"

Ying ingin menjawabnya, namun ia takut Fang akan sedih jika mendengar jawabannya. Rasa menyesal menghantui sang jelemaan bunga teratai. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang harusnya tidak jatuh cinta pada seniman muda itu karena dirinya akan menyakiti pemuda itu kelak jika musim dingin datang.

Kalian pasti tahu apa yang terjadi pada bunga teratai saat musim dingin datang.

Layu.

Meskipun dirinya sudah menjelema menjadi manusia, namun takdirnya sebagai bunga teratai masih terikat dengan jiwanya. Ia juga akan layu saat musim dingin datang. Coba bayangkan seberapa sakitnya Fang jika Ying meninggalkannya? Hal ini membuat Ying semakin merasa bersalah.

Pada akhirnya, Ying menjawab pertanyaan Fang dengan meneteskan air mata.

"H-Hei.. Jangan menangis.." Fang mengeringkan air mata di pipi kekasihnya menggunakan tangannya.

Pemuda itu tidak mengerti, apa sebenarnya yang membuat Ying menjadi seperti ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi terasa menyesakkan? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"...Fang.."

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku..."

Ying segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Fang membenamkan wajahnya. Fang hanya bisa mengusap-ngusap punggung sang jelemaan teratai yang menangis terisak di dalam pelukannya. Tangannya merasakan dingin dari tubuh Ying, membuat Fang tersentak.

"...Ying! Kau dingin sekali! Kau sakit?"

Ying menggeleng lemah. Fang mengira ia berbohong, namun memang benar Ying tidak sakit. Ini adalah tanda-tanda akan layunya setangkai bunga teratai.

"Kita harus pulang. Kau benar-benar dingin sekali."

.

.

.

.

Ying terduduk di atas kasur lipat yang digelar diatas lantai kayu rumah Fang. Selimut tebal yang hangat menutupi kakinya yang diselonjorkan. Mantel hangat berbulu membungkus tubuhnya yang menggigil. Tak lupa juga perapian yang menyala menghangatkan seisi rumah ini.

Fang membawakan segelas teh panas untuk menghangatkan Ying. Fang mengira kalau Ying sakit, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia memang akan seperti ini jika musim dingin datang. Segera ia mendekap Ying dalam pelukannya guna menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Di luar salju seakan enggan untuk berhenti turun. Membuat udara semakin dingin. Tak peduli sebesar apa usaha yang dilakukan Fang untuk menghangatkan kekasihnya, Ying tetap akan menghadapi akhir hidupnya. Gadis itu adalah jelemaan dari setangkai bunga teratai merah, dan teratai akan layu di musim dingin. Karena itu meskipun berwujud manusia, Ying akan bernasib sama seperti bunga teratai yang mati di musim dingin.

Fang masih erat mendekap Ying yang sudah terkulai lemas tak berdaya dalam pelukannya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa membeku dan mati rasa. Pandangannya mulai kabur, berusaha menpertahankan kesadarannya. Berusaha untuk tetap menghirup udara. Hangatnya tubuh Fang tak bisa menyelamatkan sang bunga teratai yang layu itu. Ying sudah tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi.

"...Fang..." tangannya yang dingin segera digenggam Fang.

"Ya?..."

"...Aku.. mencintaimu..." sahut Ying dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

"Aku tahu.." Fang membelai rambut hitam panjang Ying.

"Maafkan aku..."

Fang mengerenyit. "Untuk apa?"

"..."

Ying tak bisa mengatakannya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengatakannya, tapi tak bisa. Ia tak mau membuat Fang akan semakin sakit nantinya. Lagi, Ying menjawab pertanyaan Fang dengan air mata.

"...Ying.."

Tangan Fang kembali mengeringkan air mata yang membasahi pipi Ying yang sekarang terasa begitu dingin.

"Aku sudah menyakiti hatimu... Maafkan aku.."

"Menyakitiku? Kapan kau menyakitiku? Selama ini kau selalu membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau pernah menyakitiku."

"..."

Ying terdiam. Ia tahu harus menyampaikan perpisahannya dengan Fang saat ini. Namun entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit sekali mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Sulit sekali. Mulutnya tak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Fang..."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan... Jika kita berpisah..?"

Awalnya Fang merasa bingung dengan pembicaraaan yang tiba-tiba dialihkan ini, namun ia segera menjawab. "Aku akan sangat merindukanmu.. Tapi sebisa mungkin.. Aku akan berusaha supaya kita tidak terpisah.. Sekalipun itu mustahil, aku akan mencoba berbagai cara."

Ying tersenyum.

"...Fang... Aku punya... satu permintaan..."

"...Apa itu?"

Ying menghela sejenak, tak tahan rasanya ia ingin meneteskan air mata lagi.

"...Tetaplah.. Tersenyum untukku... Fang..."

"...Baiklah.."

"...Aku ingin kau tetap tersenyum meski kau sedang bersedih... Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin... Tapi sungguh... Aku sangat menyukai senyumanmu... Kau tahu.. Kau terlihat manis... saat tersenyum... karena itu.."

Fang mengangguk sambil menggenggam tangan Ying. "Tentu, apapun yang kau inginkan, Ying. Aku akan berikan."

Ying tersenyum, membalas senyuman Fang. "...Terima kasih... Fang...Terima...Kasih..."

Ying kembali menyandarkan kepalanya didada Fang. Lama-kelamaan, kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Hembusan nafas yang harusnya terasa hangat di dada Fang, kini sudah tak terasa lagi. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut bersamaan dengan saat ia menyadari genggaman tangan Ying melemas. Matanya terbelalak, terbesit di hatinya sebuah perasaan cemas.

"Ying..?"

.

.

.

.

Fang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi sekarang. Hanya bisa berdiri di tepi danau, tepat dimana Ying beristirahat untuk selamanya. Tempat ini, di tepi danau membeku yang tertutup salju putih, menyimpan banyak kenangan dimana kisah cinta Fang dan Ying berawal di tempat ini dan berakhir pula di tempat ini. Sudah tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan lagi. Kecuali harapan supaya air mata yang terus membasahi pipinya itu segera membeku. Dengan begitu, sang bunga teratai bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

'Tetaplah di tepi sungai sana, dimana pavilliun yang indah iti berada.'

.

.

.

.

 **-Fin-**

.

.

 **Paviliun** : Sejenis gazebo/saung ala Cina

 **Guzheng** : Kecapi Cina

.

.

Da-Tadaaaaaaaaahh!

KERASUKAN APAKAH DIRIKU INI SAMPAI BIKIN PAIRING STRAIGHT? BIASANYA JUGA BIKIN BL! XD /plakk

Yaah, ga tau kenapa ini kepikiran buat bikin cerita ini. Cerita based on Vocaloid song yang judulnya 'Reminiscence of the Red Lotus', yang artinya 'Kenangan bunga teratai merah'. Dinyanyikan oleh chara vocaloid china, Luo Tianyi. Monggo donlod/DownloadWoy lagunya bilih panasaran.

COY! FANG-NYA OOC! DIA JADI BAIK HATI, RAJIN SOMBONG (?) DAN TIDAK MENABUNG (?) DI CERITA INI! XD

Coba Leila tebak, mata kalian perih ya seudah ngebaca tulisan cina yang numpuk di cerita ini? Sama Leila juga pusing buat nerjemahin lagunya. Apa ada readers yang pandai bahasa mandarin? Coba koreksi takutnya terjemahannya salah. Maklum, Leila kan orang U.S.A (Urang Sunda Asli) jadi gak begitu ngerti sama bahasa yang beginian. XD

Oke, mohon maaf buat segala kekurangannya. Status bukan newbie, tapi skill macam kayak newbie. Iya gak sih? :'v

Silahkan tulis kritik dan saran di review.

Terima kasih udah mau baca.

Xie xie :3

Dadaaaaaaaahh :D

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
